The Wood Who Became Real (Pilot)
by MediaMaster 263
Summary: This is my version of Pinocchio with elements of both the Disney movie, elements from the original story, and an ending that tells how Disney came up with adapting the story to film. This was one of the first stories I wrote so it won't be a masterpiece, but enjoy it either way.


On a beautiful day of June, 1903, a man named Mr. Antonio cut down a tree and brought the log to his shop. He was planning to make it into a leg for a chair, but he gave it to a carpenter named Gepetto. Gepetto made a little wooden marionette. He named it Pinocchio. One night, Gepetto put Pinocchio on his work table and retired to his bed. A blue light came into the room and turned into a person. This blue fairy came up to the wooden puppet, waved her wand, and magic sparkles shined over the toy. In a blink of an eye, the Blue Fairy disappeared. Suddenly, the puppet moved his hands, blinked his eyes, and kicked his legs. This is where our story begins. Don't think this is the same story you hear when you go to bed. This story is a little different.

Pinocchio and Gepetto were a very happy family, but it was hard to keep Pinocchio under control. People come to Gepetto because Pinocchio has been getting in trouble lately. Pinocchio has been taking things without permission, he writes stuff on the walls, and every time someone asks him a question, he says, "That's what she said." 2 days later, the Blue Fairy returned to give Pinocchio an assignment. She said that if Pinocchio wanted to be a real boy, he had to do three simple tasks. He must prove himself truthful, brave, and unselfish. If he did all those tasks, Pinocchio would become a real boy. The Blue Fairy also gave the job of being Pinocchio's conscious to a cricket named Jiminy since Pinocchio didn't have one.

One day, Pinocchio met a fox and a cat, which entered him in a puppet show, ran by Stromboli. After the show was successful, Stromboli put Pinocchio in a cage to make sure he won't run away. Luckily, Jiminy broke Pinocchio out of the cage and ran back home, but they bumped into two kids named Jerome and Lampwick. The two became good friends with Pinocchio. The trio then met up with the fox and the cat. They told them about Pleasure Island, a rule free paradise. There are no bedtimes, parents, or girls. It is boys only. At first, Pinocchio and Jerome didn't want to go, but Lampwick talked them into going. Jiminy warned Pinocchio not to go, but he ignored him. The three friends got on the carriage and it left to Pleasure Island. Jiminy stowed himself on the carriage right before it left to make sure Pinocchio and his friends don't get into trouble.

During their time on Pleasure Island, Pinocchio, Lampwick, and Jerome were having fun by gambling, smoking, and drinking. Jiminy tried to reason with Pinocchio, but he wouldn't leave. Jiminy then left Pinocchio at the bar with Lampwick and Jerome with him. Then, Jiminy saw something unusual. He saw millions of donkeys dressed like boys. He soon realized that the magic of Pleasure Island is turning misbehaving boys into donkeys. In shock, Jiminy ran back to the bar to save Pinocchio and his friends. Meanwhile, Pinocchio and Jerome saw Lampwick grow donkey ears. Then he grew a tail. Finally, Lampwick realized that he was turning into a donkey. Soon, Pinocchio and Jerome grew donkey ears and a tail. When Jiminy arrived, he told the boys what he saw. At that point, he realized that Pinocchio and Jerome had almost become donkeys themselves. Fortunately, they escaped, leaving Lampwick the donkey behind since it was too late for him. Just when they thought they escaped, they were face to face with a new kind of danger

This danger is called The Interrogator. When he asks questions, he gets answers. What made it worse is that Gepetto got swallowed by a whale while searching for him. The Interrogator had tricked Gepetto into going out into the ocean to look for Pinocchio. Luckily, Lampwick returned as a full donkey. He was distracting The Interrogator so Pinocchio and Jerome can escape.

Determined to save his father, Pinocchio jumped into the ocean and sacrificed his life to save Gepetto. However, in the process, Jerome became a donkey and became food for the whale. Jiminy and Gepetto made it to shore safely, but Pinocchio had died. Once they returned to the workshop, Gepetto laid Pinocchio on his bed, praying that he will be safe in the afterlife along with his friends, Jerome and Lampwick. Suddenly, a miracle happened. The Blue Fairy returned. She explained that because of Pinocchio's caring act, she will bring him and his friends back to life, but as real boys. Lampwick and Jerome entered the workshop with smiles on their face. As for Pinocchio, he is finally a real boy. Everyone was happy in delight. It was a great moment for all of them, but where are they now?

Jerome grew up to become the new mayor of Roxbury. Lampwick died of heart failure after having a stroke which made him unable to finish his acting career. Jiminy Cricket was squashed on the day of his wedding by an old blind man. That blind man was Gepetto. After he got hit by a horse carriage, Gepetto had lost vision of his eyes and had broken legs for 5 months. Pinocchio moved to the United States after he graduated from college and married a woman named Lisa. They still live in their big and fancy house on Bleaker Street. In 1933, Pinocchio then got a job as an animator for Walt Disney. He told Disney about his adventure and Disney decided to make it into an animated movie in 1940. After the movie was made, Lisa had a child and Pinocchio named the baby Gepetto after his father's death. Besides the fact some of Pinocchio's friends have gone to the afterlife, they all lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
